A Smashtastic Children's Play
by LilacFoxGirl1
Summary: One day, the children of the Smash Mansion are bored. Nana suggests they do a play, and with nothing better to do, the others eagerly agree. Thus, they prepare and enact their Smashtastic play.


_**Author's Notes: **_**Welcome to…Lilac's second story, everybody! **

**Hi!**

**As some of you notice, this update is not Olimar's Experience on Guard Duty (curse my idea-filled mind and projects…) , but I hope you like this anyway. :D**

**(…Actually, I like having ideas. I probably won't want to curse that. -.-')**

**Oh, and also I think I've made Pichu's personality different from how most people make him/her (which, in my story's case, Pichu is a girl). So, there's that to be aware of. Have fun reading!**

_**((((((One Day…))))))**_

Within a small living room of the Smash Mansion, there were the children of the Smash Mansion.

Toon Link sat on the couch with his head propped up in his hands.

"I'm bored," Toon Link sighed.

Nana was kneeled beside Pichu, teaching her how to read.

"The…Arcanine...barks…at…Glamew?" Pichu glanced up at Nana.

"Glameow," Nana corrected. "You're doing good, keep going."

A little ways away, Ness and Lucas had been playing a game of Uno, but Ness was distracted by Pichu's learning.

Pichu continued to read. "Pachirisu—climbed…the tree!"

Nana nodded and clapped her hands. "Good!"

Seeing this, Ness buried his head in his hands and groaned. "Pichu, seriously! Are you kidding me?"

Lucas raised an eyebrow, puzzled. "What's wrong, Ness?" He looked down at his friend.

"Pichu should know this stuff by now," Ness stated, the two glancing at Pichu and Nana. "We know it. She should, too."

"She's still young," spoke up a new voice.

Ness and Lucas looked up to see the Villager, who then sat down with them. "Has Pichu always learned like this?" Villager questioned.

Lucas looked at Ness who shrugged.

"Pretty much," Ness mumbled, peeking at Nana and Pichu once again. His gazed returned to the Villager and Lucas. "I just feel like she should be…you know, smarter…"

"Ness!"

The boys turned their heads.

Nana stood up, staring disapprovingly at Ness.

She marched up to him.

"Are you making fun of Pichu's intelligence?" Nana demanded, with her hands on her hips. She leaned forward to meet Ness eye-to-eye.

Ness blinked. "N-no."

He stood up. "Look, Nana, I was just saying that Pichu should know more about this stuff, okay?" Ness gestured towards Pichu, whose ears perked up at the sound of her name.

Pichu twisted around to face them. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Pichu, you're fine, but _Ness here_…" Nana closed one eye, taking a step closer to Ness, still staring him down.

"Goodness, Nana," groaned her brother, Popo.

The others turned their eyes to see Popo building things with large, colorful blocks along with Kirby. Popo watched Nana and Ness. "You need to calm down," he muttered.

"Well, I just thought-!" Nana began. She shook her head and went back to sit down beside Pichu. "…Never mind. How far are you?" she asked Pichu before they continued with their reading lesson.

Ness glanced at Popo. "Thanks."

"Welcome," Popo responded, putting another block on top of the rather tall tower of blocks.

"Poyo!" Kirby exclaimed cheerfully before his mouth widened, inhaling all the blocks.

"Aw man! Kirby!" Popo exclaimed as Kirby swallowed, gulping down their source of entertainment.

Popo turned around and dropped his chin in his hands. "Those were boring, anyway," he mumbled halfheartedly and almost inaudibly.

Ness, Lucas, and the Villager exchanged glances.

"Ughhhh, I'm so BORED!" Toon Link exclaimed. He leaped off of the couch, looking around at his friends upon landing. "We need to do something about this!"

"I could get my 3DS," Popo offered.

"Didn't Master Hand ban us from using electronics?" Nana questioned casting a glance at her brother.

"He did," the Villager answered for Popo with a nod.

Toon Link groaned before collapses onto the floor. "…Why whenever we're bored, Master Hand has us banned from electronics?" he questioned.

Pichu looked up from her book. "Maybe he has superpowers that let him know that we'll be bad in the future, so he bans us from electronics in advance."

"Sure seems like it," Ness agreed before focusing back on Toon Link on the floor. "Toony, get up."

Toon Link sighed and obeyed. "What will we do?"

The children paused to think for a moment. What could they do to get rid of their boredom?

"Hmm…" Nana's eyes lit up. "I've got an idea!"

"What?" the other children questioned. Pichu got to her feet. "What is it, Nana?"

"We…could perform a play!" Nana exclaimed.

Pichu gasped before jumping up and down excitedly. "Really? Really, really,_ really_, really?"

Ness and Toon Link exchanged glances.

"Well…What kind of play?" Ness questioned.

"Any kind," Nana replied. "Oh, but I just know this'll be so fun! We'll have costumes and be characters and put on a show in front of an audience!" She looked at Ness, then Toon Link and the others. "What do you think?"

"…Let's do a play!" Pichu shouted, leaping into the air, her fist pumped. "Yay!"

"Well…okay then," Ness agreed. He smiled. "Let's get started."

_**((((((In Princess Peach's Room…))))))**_

"Awesome—look at this!" spoke Toon Link. He put the new-found Viking helmet on his head and took out his sword. He faced the others with a grin. "I look so cool!"

Ness stepped in front of him. "I bet I look cooler," he stated, wearing a black cape, resembling Dracula.

"I really want to start the play!" Pichu remarked, jumping up and down eagerly in front of Nana.

"Pichu, hold still," Nana ordered. Pichu obeyed, and Nana dusted Pichu's cheeks with pink blush.

"Why do I need blush?" Pichu asked as Nana continued.

"For your costume," Nana said simply.

Toon Link looked over at the two. "Her cheeks are already blushy enough."

"Yeah, Nana," Ness spoke, turning.

"Alright, fine." Nana stood back to examine Pichu.

Pichu looked down at herself. "Yay!" She paused, her nose twitching slightly. "…Ah….ah…"

Nana put her hands in front of her. "Ah- Pichu, don't-!"

"ACHOOO!"

A large, pink cloud enveloped the area quickly with sparks of electricity shooting out here and there, one lightly shocking Lucas.

"Ah!"

Toon Link coughed as Ness waved the cloud away. The two looked to see Pichu covered completely in pink, powdery blush. Seeing this, the two burst out laughing.

Nana closed her eyes and wiped the blush off of her face, blinking before seeing Pichu's current state. "Pichu," she groaned as the two boys just laughed.

"What?" Pichu turned to see her pink-covered self in the mirror. Her eyes widened. "I…look…adorable!" she squealed. Pichu began to hop around the room, giddily singing, _"I'm a pinky Pichu, I'm a pinky Pichu~!"_

Nana, Ness, and Toon Link watched Pichu hop around, spinning as she did so.

Kirby watched Pichu skip by and decided to join her.

"_I'm a pinky Pichu, I'm a pinky Pichu!"_

"_Pa, poyo, poy-yo!"_

The two children hopped about happily.

"Well, I guess that works, too," Nana spoke, watching the two with her hands absently on her hips.

The Villager dug around in a chest filled with various props and costumes. He then spotted something.

"What's this?" Villager picked the item up and held it in the air above the chest to examine it.

"…Hi," Toad, the item from the Mushroom Kingdom, greeted, startling the Villager.

The Villager stared at Toad for a second before tossing Toad behind him. "I am not using that prop."

"Ow! Hey!" called Toad after he hit the wall.

"Cool, it talks," Toon Link noted, running up to the "toy".

"Hey, Kirby," began Ness, walking towards Kirby.

Kirby stopped and looked up at him. "Poyo?"

"Where's your costume?"

Kirby put his 'chin' in his little hand in thought. "Hmmm…"

_**((((((Moments Later…))))))**_

Kirby leaped into the room, wearing a blue cape, Meta Knight's mask, holding King Dedede's hammer, and wearing King Dedede's hat.

The others blinked.

"I'll call you 'King Meta Deedee!'" Toon Link declared.

Kirby nodded. "Poy!"

"Okay, we got our costumes," Ness observed. He turned to Nana. "But how will we set up a stage with a background and everything?"

"Is there anybody we could ask?" Lucas questioned, taking a small step forward.

"Master Hand?" suggested the Villager.

Ness and Nana both waved it off. "Nah."

"He's a little too…kind of…strict," Nana explained, making incomprehensible gestures.

"Yeah, he's like, "do this", "don't do this", "do that or you're banned from candy"," Ness stated, pretending to be Master Hand using motions and a low voice.

"Crazy Hand?" Popo offered.

The children exchanged glances and shrugged.

Nana counted. "One…two…three."

"CRAAAAZZZZYYYY HAAAAAND!" the group of children called.

Suddenly, a large purple bunny appeared wearing a flower on its head before exploding into the rainbow. The rainbow quickly then rained onto the floor causing C4s to appear and blow up creating a harmless magenta cloud.

The magenta cloud then faded, revealing Crazy Hand.

"HIYA, KIDZ!" Crazy Hand _crazily _greeted them.

"Hi, Crazy Hand," the children greeted in unison.

He appeared beside them. "Sooo, I-a heard ya'll calling for me!"

Crazy Hand suddenly leaped up from behind Nana, causing her to jump and look back at him.

The crazy hand floated back to his original spot. "What's da…_PROOOBLEEEM?!"_

Pichu's eyes widened, shining with amazement as the word "_PROOOBLEEEM" _colored blue appeared in front of them in large letters. It then disappeared into nothing.

"Is '_PROOOBLEEEM_' something really special?" Pichu questioned, her ear noticeably twitching.

Crazy Hand teleported beside her. "As a matter of fact, kiddo, TIS IT IS! HAHAHAH!"

Crazy Hand once again floated back to his original spot. "Whaddaya'll need?"

"We're doing this play," Nana began.

"And we…kind of need some stage," Lucas spoke from near the back.

"We want you to help us because Master Hand is a strict, boring right hand," Toon Link informed.

Crazy Hand nodded (he's a hand, I know…). "That he is, my good friend. That he is…" He perked up. "_Buuut_, even though my brother is the most _boring being EVAH_, I am the _FUNNEST PERSON EVAH_!"

"Yay!" Pichu cheered, jumping up along with Kirby. "Poyo!"

"I actually don't think 'funnest' is a word-" Villager began.

"I know exactly how to get you kids all set up with a stage and everything!" Crazy Hand exclaimed, ignoring the Villager.

"Hurray!" the children cheered.

"But first," Crazy Hand spoke, floating closer. "You guys must perform a special ritual that will make this happen!"

"You mean like witchcraft?" Pichu questioned.

Crazy Hand paused. "…I dunno, maybe," he replied, making a one-hand-shrugging motion.

The children looked at one another.

Nana raised an eyebrow. "This will be nothing dangerous, right?"

"Of course not," Crazy Hand scoffed. "It'll be fun…_very _fun…AmwahahaHAHAH!"

The hand proceeded to laugh manically as the children stared at him with quizzical looks.

"MWAHAHAHAAHA- Anyway," Crazy Hand suddenly spoke, resuming a calmer aura, "Let's get started."

_**((((((An Item Search and Brew-Mixing Later…))))))**_

Pichu stared into the large pot. She looked closer and suddenly saw her reflection clearly in the green liquid. Pichu blinked curiously, staring into the pot, as the Ness and Nana were conversing with Crazy Hand.

"What's the stuff for, anyway?" Ness was asking.

Crazy Hand laughed. "AHAHAHAH! Good _question_! You see, I'm going to pour it on my brother because he's boring, so this brew will turn him PINK with PURPLE POLKA DOTS!"

Nana and Ness stared at him blankly.

"…Really?" Nana asked.

"…I think so," Crazy Hand replied. He would've blinked, looking blank, if he actually had eyes…and a face…and all the other parts of a slightly/somewhat humanoid body.

"W-won't we get in trouble for this?" Lucas asked, glancing behind at the trio.

"Heh, naw! My brother doesn't allow me to go near you guys –because he's a meanie—so if I go near you guys and tell you to make a brew that'll turn him awesome –which he should thank me for that—it'll be my fault for taking advantage of you kids because you are super-duper naïve, so you guys won't get in trouble," Crazy Hand assured.

Lucas and the Villager looked at each other.

"If you say so…"

"That sounds like an awesome prank," Toon Link spoke up.

"That it is, my good friend," Crazy Hand agreed. "That it is…"

"WE ARE ZO ALIKE!" he shouted, randomly appearing beside Toon Link with a camera. "Say "Master Hand is boring"!"

CLICK!

Crazy Hand looked at the picture he had just taken. "Wow, we are so awesome," he stated, floating away as Toon Link watched.

"So are we done?" Nana asked as Crazy Hand came back to her and Ness.

"Yeppiroonie!" Crazy Hand exclaimed. "Your guys' stage and props should be all set!"

"Alright!" Toon Link cheered, pumping a fist into the air.

"Yay!" Pichu cheered, looking up from the pot.

"Awesome," said Popo. He jumped down from the ladder he had been on before. He ran up to Nana and Ness. "Now let's go show the others the play."

"Wait, we need a script, right?" Nana halted them, glancing at Ness.

Ness thought for a moment, glancing at the excited and eager faces along with a few puzzled ones. "…Nah, let's wing it!"

"Um…Are you sure?" Lucas questioned, walking up.

"Of course!" Ness responded, putting his arm around Lucas. "Trust me on this one, Lucas. We'll be so awesome that…uh…"

"Master Hand will give us our electronics back!" Toon Link shouted, jumping down to join the group.

"YEAH!" Popo, Ness, Pichu, Villager, and Crazy Hand cheered.

"Poyo!" Kirby cheered along, hopping up.

Nana agreed with a hesitant nod. "…Alright , if you say so." She then smiled. "Let's get this show on the road."

_**((((((Awhile Later…))))))**_

"Hey, do you know what's going on?" Fox questioned as he sat beside Mario in the dim theater, where all the other Smashers had joined up.

"I think some sort of play is going to show," Mario replied.

"I can't wait!" Peach spoke from the other side of Mario. "I wonder what it'll be about…"

A row behind the Mario and Star Fox crew, Zelda and Link sat beside each other.

"Who's doing the play?" Zelda asked, looking at Link.

Link shrugged in response. "I don't know. Whoever is not here, I guess."

"We'll just have to wait and see, I suppose," Zelda spoke as they focused back to the stage.

Soon, all the Smashers (minus a certain group) were seated, the ones who have been there a while chattering amongst themselves.

A few of them noticed Crazy Hand float onto the stage, and a wave of silence swept through the Smashers until all was quiet.

For some reason, Crazy Hand was wearing a witch's hat and holding a large, stuffed kangaroo toy, but then again this _is _Crazy Hand.

" 'Ello, dare, mateys!" Crazy Hand greeted them with a supposed Australian accent, or something of the like. "I am here to present to you all an epic play made by the younger Smashers!"

…Silence.

"…Gee, do you guys not know how to act in a theater?" Crazy Hand questioned, sounding irritated.

More silence, but then, one Smasher began to slowly clap.

Link raised an eyebrow and glanced at Zelda, the one who was clapping. Zelda leaned to the side and whispered, "Clap."

Link began to clap along with Zelda, and soon the entire theater was filled with clapping.

EPIC CLAPPING! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!

**((…Okay, sorry about that.))**

Crazy Hand perked up. "Okay, thee—attzah more like it!" He turned to his side. "Now…I present to you…_The Totally Not Winged Play!_"

Crazy Hand floated back as the curtains separated, revealing a small tower on the left and a canoe with a treasure chest in it on the right. The background was sky blue with a few roundish, white clouds.

Nana, dressed up as a pink princess, walked out from the left of the stage.

"Oh, what a beautiful morning!" she spoke majestically.

Suddenly, Toon Link, wearing a Viking hat, heavy belt, and eye patch, leaped out in front of her and took out his sword.

"Argh!" Toon Link exclaimed. He pointed the sword's tip towards Nana. "A princess! Well, I will steal you!"

"But—why?" Nana questioned, taking a step back looking surprised.

Toon Link turned to the audience. "Argh, because that's what all evil villains do because they have no lives!"

Several people, Link and Mario in particular, chuckled at this. Bowser crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, muttering, "I have the internet, too…"

The play continued.

Toon Link turned to Nana. "I demand you follow me to my ship."

"No," Nana refused.

"Then I'll force you," Toon Link stated before taking Nana by the hand.

"Oh no! Somebody help!" Nana called.

Suddenly something swooped down and kicked Toon Link down. "Ow! Dude!"

Ness, with basically the clothes of Dracula, landed. "I have come to save you…"

"Thank you," Nana said gratefully.

"…and steal you for myself!" Ness finished.

Nana paused, her eyebrow furrowing. "Wait…what?"

Ness then grabbed her by the hand. "EEP!" Nana shrieked.

"Join me and my super-small league of vampires!" Ness commanded.

"Ugh..." Toon Link got to his feet. He looked at Ness. "What do you mean 'super-small league'?"

Ness coughed and looked away, pretending to be embarrassed. "Ah, well… 'super-small' as in…I'm, like, the only one there."

Toon Link blinked before laughing. "HA HA! You have no minions," he taunted.

"Well, what minions do you have?" Ness demanded, forgetting Nana and turning to Toon Link.

"Minions?" Toon Link repeated. "_No_, I have…a monster!" He then cackled strangely in an attempt to sound evil.

Nana and Ness gave him strange looks, Nana putting her hands on her hips. She tilted her head to one side. "Are you a pirate or a mad scientist?" Nana asked.

Toon Link shook his head. "Nope, I'm a Viking."

Ness took a step forward. "Since when do Vikings have monsters?"

Toon Link took a step towards Ness. "Since…since…uh, just now!" His eyes looked off. "It's a, um, new fad that's…been going around."

"Well _that_ makes _sense_," Ness stated sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, it does," Toon Link agreed with a proud nod. His eyes flash open. "Wait a second, you weren't being sarcastic, were you?"

"Like, duh, I was," Ness answered.

"Hey!" Toon Link exclaimed, putting on an angry expression.

"Yeah!" Ness responded. He took another step forward. "You got a problem with that?"

"Maybe!" Toon Link replied, taking a step forward, still appearing angry.

"I bet you are!" Ness declared, moving closer.

"I bet I am, too!" Toon Link declared, moving until they were head-to-head.

Nana then realized that the two were distracted, and began to scurry off to the side.

Ness paused before looking confused. "Wait…what?"

Toon Link noticed Nana and pointed to her. "Hey! She's getting away."

Ness turned to see Nana almost out of sight. "Oh no." He turned to Toon Link. "I know, Viking, let's call a truce so we can catch her."

"Sure." Toon Link nodded. "Now is the time for me to release my monster!"

"…Cool," spoke Ness, not appearing to know what else to say.

Toon Link hopped into the middle of the stage. He held up his sword. "Mighty monster…come forth!" he commanded, pointing to the other side of the stage.

Then, out of the depths of the darkness of the right, a fuzzy, slightly sparking monster scurried out.

"Rooooar!" Pichu attempted to roar fiercely. That failed, as she ending up sounding childish and cute, despite being a monster.

This time, quite a few Smashers from the audience laughed at this with a cooing "Awwww," from Peach.

Pichu smiled at the reaction before facing Ness. She put her paws up, trying to look ferocious. "Roar!" she said again before scurrying up to the boys.

"Monster," Toon Link commanded, "go get that princess."

Pichu looked Nana's direction, then back at Toon Link, then at Nana, and then back at Toon Link.

She blinked, and made a small puzzled, "Roaar?"

Ness stared down at Pichu, with his fists on his thighs. He then faced Toon Link. "I don't think this mouse thing will do the job."

"It's a monster!" Toon Link insisted.

"Whatever." Ness waved the statement off. Seeing that Nana had made her way off the stage, he declared, "Well, she got away…Now what?"

Toon Link and Ness stared at each other.

"…I don't know," Toon Link finally spoke with a shrug.

"Aha!"

Confused, the two boys glanced around. Ness faced Toon Link, looking puzzled. "Did you say that?"

Toon Link quickly shook his head.

"I said that!" stated a voice.

Toon Link and Ness turned to see the Villager, dressed up as a sheriff, jump onto the stage.

He pointed accusingly at them. "You're both under arrest for attempting to kidnap a princess!"

The Villager then brought out a pair of handcuffs. Ness appeared to panic.

"Wh-what? We didn't actually _steal _her," Ness tried to persuade the Villager, who was now walking towards him and Toon Link.

"Yeah!" Toon Link piped up. "It was just a joke. You know, _haha,_ joke. Get it?" Looking nervous, Toon Link uttered a string of laughter, weaved with edginess.

The Villager's eyelids lowered, as he obviously did not fall for any of it. "Right…" He raised the handcuffs towards Toon Link.

"Roar!" interrupted Pichu, jumping between Villager and Toon Link.

The Villager raised an eyebrow at the creature. "What in blazes is this?"

"It is…my _monster_!" Toon Link announced before going into a fit of strange (evil) laughter. "Mwoohoohahahaaa!"

The Villager blinked. He and Ness exchanged glances.

"…Yeah, I don't get that either," Ness admitted causing Toon Link to pout.

"Oh come on!" Toon Link sighed before turning to Pichu. He pointed to the Villager. "Scare him off."

Pichu nodded and turned to the Villager. "Roar!" she shouted.

The Villager was unfazed. Noticing this, Pichu tried again. "Roar!" she shouted once more, putting her paws up fiercely. Looking bored, the Villager still made no attempt to flee. Puzzled, Pichu tilted her head to one side. "…Roar?"

"…You're not scary," the Villager said, deadpanned without a change in expression.

Pichu's ears drooped as she looked at the floor. "Darn it…"

"IT TALKS!" Ness and the Villager hollered in terror. Instantly the two zoomed off the side of the stage, leaving behind a Villager and Ness-shaped cloud.

Pichu and Toon Link simply stared as the two took their leave.

Pichu inhaled then exhaled, blowing away the clouds. She and Toon Link looked at each other.

"…I told them you were scary," Toon Link stated. He faced the opposite side of the stage. "Well, I guess we'll call it a day-"

"WAIT!"

Suddenly Popo leaped onto the stage, wearing a blue robe over his parka and holding a plastic sword. Toon Link looked back at him.

"Huh? Who are you?"

Popo stood straight and pointed his sword's tip in Toon Link's direction. "I am Prince Swordsman Totally-Epic-Awesome-Cool-Popo, here to avenge my sister whom you tried to kidnap!"

"Wow, weird name. And, avenge her? But she's still alive," Toon Link pointed out.

"I don't care!" Popo exclaimed. "We are going to duke it out right here, right now, because I am avenging her!"

Observing how there was no way to change Popo's mind, Toon Link shrugged. "Sure," he complied, "but I'll have you know I am an epic Viking."

"Oh yeah? Well, I'm an epic swordsman."

Popo and Toon Link stood a few feet away from each other. They both took out their swords.

"This is the end of you," Toon Link warned, trying to be dramatic. Both his hands clasped the handle of his sword.

"No, it's not. It's the end of _you_," Popo retorted, holding onto his own sword.

"_Not_ so fast," declared a familiar voice. The two turned to see Ness and Nana, both behind Popo. Noticeably, Nana had changed her costume to black and red, appearing less princess-like.

"You again?" Toon Link spoke.

"The other guy?" Popo spoke at the same time, referring to Ness. "Princess Nana!" Popo held his hand out to her.

Nana shook her head, Popo dropping his arm down.

"I am not a princess anymore," Nana stated. "I am now part of Mr. Dracula's evil league of vampires."

Toon Link blinked, remembering that scene. "But wait…aren't you two the only vampires?"

"Oh, forget that!" Ness exclaimed. He stepped forward. "We are here to…uh…"

"Rub the fact that you bit Nana and turned her into a vampire in our faces?" Toon Link guessed.

"He bit Nana?!" Popo repeated, shocked. He looked back at Ness with a disgusted expression. "Ew!"

"Wha-? No!" Ness exclaimed.

"But that's how vampires turn other people into vampires," Toon Link pointed out.

"Yeah, well, they also…" Ness's eyes looked off to the side. "…They also…do their dishes! Yeah, and, uh, hide food there so the people will…turn into vampires."

Popo and Toon Link gave him strange looks.

"Yeah! That's what happened," Ness decided with a nod. "Anyway, forget about how that happened. We are here to…"

"Add you two boys to our evil league!" Nana finished. "Mwahaha!"

"What she said," Ness agreed.

"Ew, so you're going to bite us?" Popo assumed. "Dude, that's gross."

Ness waved his arms recklessly. "We already talked about this! I don't bite people!"

"But I don't have dishes," Toon Link pointed out.

Ness groaned, facepalming. "Forget the dishes…I'll just have to force you two to join with brute strength and painful persuasion," Ness declared, already stomping towards Toon Link and Popo.

He raised his hand to hit Toon Link.

"WAIT!" Toon Link interrupted, whipping his shield out. "We were on a truce, remember? To-o c-catch the princess?"

"…I already caught her," Ness stated, deadpanned.

"Nana, nooo!" cried Popo. "This can't be true!" He looked hopefully at Nana, who nodded.

"It's true."

"…NOOOO!"

Pichu glimpsed at everybody around her. "…Um, roar?"

Noticing Pichu, Ness narrowed his eyes. "I remember you…"

"So do I," spoke up none other than the Villager, walking back onto the stage.

"Sheriff Villager?" Nana said, sounding surprised.

The Villager glanced at Nana and then at Ness. He brought out handcuffs. "Dracu-Ness, you are under arrest for actually turning Princess Nana into a vampire."

Panicking once more, Ness faced Nana. "Do something!"

"Nu-uh," Nana protested to the Villager. "I'm a princess, so I can and do order you to not do that."

"Oh, no you're not," the Villager responded. He then took out a small, blue book and held it up to her face. "_Appointed Monarchs_, Rule 8,063 states that if the monarch is turned into a vampire, they are immediately rejected as ruler."

Nana's eyes widened. "Say WHAT?!"

"That's a lot of rules," Toon Link remarked from the background.

The Villager turned to Popo. "Since Princess Nana is no longer ruler, Prince Swordsman Totally-Awesome-Epic-whatevers, you are now appointed as monarch of this country."

"…"

Popo stared dumbly. "…What?"

"You are now king."

Popo's face broke into a smile. "Awesome! Thanks for biting Nana, Ness," Popo said.

"Hey!" called Nana, a bit offended.

"No problem," Ness replied.

"_Hey_!" Nana exclaimed, more offended. "Ness! We're on the same side!"

"I know," Ness responded with a nod. "And we're going to usurp the throne, so there's nothing to worry about."

"Oh, okay."

Hearing this, Popo realized they were now after him. "Aw man…"

Toon Link placed his hands on his sides, shaking his head. "Well, we sure are in a messed up mess."

Suddenly, a shady figure swooped down through the group, coincidently causing all of them to fall down one way or another.

SWOOOSH!

"Hey!" the kids exclaimed in unison.

Nana blinked and looked up. "What was that?"

After shaking his head, the Villager, too, looked up. "I don't know."

The kids heard the figure land, and all eyes turned to the middle of the stage.

There, out of the darkness, cloaked with epic mystery, was none other than-

"King Meta Deedee!" Toon Link shouted in realization.

In the audience, Meta Knight facepalmed avoiding a few gazes. King Dedede sat up.

"Hey! Is that my hat?!"

Back on the stage, the kids stared in shock.

"He is the protector of all the world!" the Villager exclaimed.

"What's he doing here?" Pichu questioned.

"Poyo," Kirby spoke mysteriously, cloaking himself in the blue cape.

Ness stood up. "I bet he's trying to bring order to this weirdness, but it won't work! Nana, help me attack Meta Deedee-whatever."

Nana took the sleeve of her clothing. "Actually…"

She tossed it off, revealing a blue and red uniform with a star on her chest.

"…I'm King Meta Deedee's sidekick!"

"WHOA, PLOT TWIST!" shouted Crazy Hand, randomly floating on stage.

The kids stared at him blankly for a moment.

"…What? …Oh."

Realizing he was interrupting the play, Crazy Hand teleported to another area.

The play continued.

Ness turned to Nana. "Nana, you traitor! I thought I turned you into a vampire," he pointed out. "You're on my side."

"Actually, you didn't do anything," Nana responded, "I just joined you-"

"-to betray me?!" Ness finished, disbelieving.

Nana nodded. "Yes!" She put her hands on her hips defiantly. "I'm going to put an end to this insanity along with King Meta Deedee!"

Kirby, or "King Meta Deedee", jumped up. "Poyo!"

"So…you're not a vampire?" Popo questioned.

"Nope," Nana responded.

"Wait," began the Villager, "so that means-"

Suddenly a voice boomed from somewhere unknown.

"_MWAHAHAHAHAAHAA!"_

The kids looked around, this time truly confused.

"Was this part of the play?" Popo whispered to Ness.

"None of this was part of play," Ness whispered back. "We were winging it."

"Who's laughing?" Nana questioned, glancing around. "Show yourself!"

"MWAHAHAAHAA!"

The kids looked up to see none other than Crazy Hand wearing a pink wig floating down from above.

"Crazy Hand?!" the kids exclaimed in unison, all equally surprised.

"Noooo," Crazy Hand drew out, finally reach them. "I am…"

"Katy Perry?" Popo questioned.

Silence…

"…No," Crazy Hand spoke, deadpanned. "…I am…PURDY LUNAWESOME HAND! MWAHAHAHA! Dee Meta King Deedee-whatever's arch nemesis!"

The children blinked at the new addition to their play.

"Purdy?" Ness repeated quizzically.

"PURDY," Crazy Hand answered.

The children exchanged glances.

Ness faced him. "Ohhh-kay then…"

"Battle me!" Crazy Hand ordered.

The kids looked at each other once more.

"Sure," Toon Link accepted.

They all got into battle stances. Then suddenly-

"CLIFFHANGER!" Crazy Hand shouted, pulling down a large white screen to cover the scene. "TROLOLOLOL!"

"HEY!" a good half of the Smashers shouted, taken by surprise.

The white screen was lifted, revealing all the children actors (plus Crazy Hand) standing (or floating, in Crazy Hand's case) in a row. Then they all took a bow, resulting in a wave of clapping from the audience.

*CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!* Etc.

Noise went up from the audience, some calling out or cheering while others clapped loudly.

Ness grinned at Toon Link before high-fiving him. Villager smiled at Pichu, who looked happy that the play turned out well. Nana and Popo hugged each other, but Nana suddenly pulled away upon realizing something. She jumped in front of the Villager (who was in the middle).

"WAAAAAIT!" Nana screamed.

The room quickly quieted down, all eyes turning to stare at her.

Popo looked past the Villager at Nana. "What is it?"

Nana looked around at the different faces of her friends.

"What about Lucas?" Nana questioned. Everybody then realized that Lucas was the only child who didn't participate.

"…Whupz," spoke Crazy Hand. He glanced around. "Huh. I wonder where the fella went…"

The doors slammed open and in walked Lucas, hunched over and twiddling his fingers nervously, and Master Hand, who was…

"Master Hand is pink," Toon Link observed bluntly.

"With blue polka dots," Pichu added.

"…"

"Awww," Crazy Hand groaned, disappointed. "They were supposed to be _purple_."

The Smashers burst into laughter at Master Hand, who had an angry aura emitting from him.

Lucas walked up the stairs to the stage, joining the other kids.

"Lucas, where were you?" Ness asked.

"We did the whole play without you, Luke," Popo pointed out the obvious.

Lucas explained. "Master Hand was really angry that he turned pink, and he thought it was one of us. He took me into his office to talk, and I told him it was Crazy Hand."

The kids let the information sink in.

"…Oh well," Toon Link finally said. "It's Crazy Hand's fault, not ours."

With that, the children and all the other Smashers watched as Master Hand chased Crazy Hand around the room.

"CRAZY HAND, COME BACK HERE!"

"NEVER! TROLOLOLOL!"

And with _that_, Crazy Hand broke out into the _"Trololo"_ song.

…

…

…

"…Well, that's interesting," said Nana.

THE END (for now…)

_**Author's Notes: **_**I know, I know…this was a really long chapter/story (**_**might**_** add more if I get any good ideas). I thought it would be shorter. Oh well. xD**

**Even on this story, I shall askth questions! :D Questions:**

**Did you foresee Crazy Hand randomly coming into the play?**

**Did you notice Lucas was not participating?**

**What did you think of Kirby being "King Meta Deedee"?**

**Who was your favorite actor?**

**What was your favorite scene/moment?**

**I hope you guys liked it! :)**


End file.
